Puzzle of My Heart
by chocomint0512
Summary: Sequel of "Seal of My Promise" Can you solve the puzzle of my heart?


I'm out of ideas. I got an assignment from my professor. I know what I want to create, but I don't know how to decorate my new piece. I can't come up with something plain, right? Although I enjoy creating something simple, but elegant impression must remain visible. And plain is not in my dictionary, because I have to challenge myself. I forbid myself to limit my ability.

Bored with the atmosphere of my studio, I decided to take a walk in the park located behind the university. I grab my sketch book and a pencil, and out of my studio. I'm pretty lucky because the weather is quite warm. I believe I can find some good ideas for my piece. In the park I sat on a bench facing a small pond and found out that the lotus in the middle of the pond is very attractive which remind me of my orange lotus.

I start to draw the lotus on my sketch book. As I finished draw the lotus, I draw some other theme that come to my mind. After some time, I finished my sketch. Satisfied with the result, I decided to take a few more minutes to sit there. Enjoy the scenery.

Without I realize my thoughts drift to her. I sent her a gift some time ago. I haven't hear anything from her ever since. I'm curious how her reaction towards my gift or my letter. Is she happy or even confuse of my action? Will she be able to see my intention? Can she read my hidden-at-the-plain-side question? What will be her answer? Aisshh… this thought is killing me. With a deep sigh I walk back to my studio.

Those questions keep haunt me as I approached my studio. Suddenly I stop at my track when I spot an orange box with a silver ribbon on it and a card with my name hanging on the ribbon. I blink once… twice…. It still there…. So it's not my imagination. Smile plastered on my face because I can easily recognize the pattern here. But at the same time my heart beat increase a little. Is it the answer of my questions?

Slowly I reach the box and carry it inside my studio and put it on the table. I sat across the box as I try to slow down my heart beat. I take a deep breath and open the box. A white envelope with words "Read Me First" is the first thing visible inside the box. So, using the same pattern, eh? I take another deep breath, open the envelope and start to read the letter in it.

_We live our life normally until we acquainted to the Great F4. A group of heirs of the wealthiest family in Korea. We never imagine knowing let alone are friend with them. Knowing how complicated their life will be. How unbelievable their action could be. _

_We learn how life could be turn upside down. How to protect what is precious in our life. Even the Laundry Girl found her love. Tears…. Laughter…. Comfort…. Happiness…. Protections… are some of what we learn from the Great F4. _

_But…. I am confused. Confuse of your every action. One time you put me high on the cloud, but the next time you just push me away. It pains me when you do that. Don't worry; there is no regret in me. Because in the other side, you teach me to do the best I can do to defend what I believe. And I believe that I'm right._

_Now you leave me with a promise and offer me to seal the promise. It puzzled me more. I try to solve the puzzle myself but I can't. I put so much effort on this. I think I will need your help to solve the puzzle. _

_Can you solve the puzzle of my heart?_

_CGE_

I sat there silently as my heartbeat increase once again. Is this the answer? Is she already given up on me? No, this can't be. I read her letter once again just to make sure. I notice she mention about a puzzle. What puzzle? How can I help her to solve the puzzle? The box… yes, I haven't seen the whole content of the box.

I start to unpack what's in the box and slowly the content is visible. I found a square base and pieces of puzzle made of clay scattered all around. Maybe this is the puzzle that she meant. I pulled out the base and put it on the table. I start to observe the puzzle pieces one by one. I see that in every piece, there is a line. So I try to put the whole piece on the base. When the piece of after piece of the puzzle is in place, there is a pattern that began to appear. If I'm not mistaken, the pattern will form into words. She must be put a message on this puzzle.

She is put some effort to create this puzzle. I know that creating this puzzle is not a hard task but also not an easy one. As I place the last piece of the puzzle, I can read the words clearly. I gasped when I read the words. I almost jump in excitement. Finally all of my questions are answered.

_"I will wait for you" _are the words that written on the puzzle. A wide smile plastered my face, today is the best day in my life.

END

Note:

Created on : May 22,2011 and originally posted on LU


End file.
